Used by your Pet
by SamCyberCat
Summary: After escaping from Zone Jail, Scourge finds himself as a quite willing prisoner to a Layton-crazed girl called Rosetta. Professor Layton / Archie Sonic crossover.


Notes – For a prompt-fest that I recently posted. Moonstar102 wanted Scourge and Rosetta under the prompt of "cooking". Set in the Layton universe, in the AU where Scourge took a little detour on the cosmic highway when escaping from the Zone Jail.

* * *

><p>"I'm not one of these little housewives who like slaving over a hot stove all day. Are you sure you don't just eat cat food or something like that," Rosetta huffed, stirring a batch of bubbling chilli sauce.<p>

"You want a cool pet, you better be prepared to work for it," Scourge replied, leaning back on the sofa, "Its chilli dogs or nothing."

"What kind of hedgehog eats chilli dogs?" Rosetta replied.

"The best kind," Scourge assured her. And also the worst kind, if he brought Sonic into the equation, but he wasn't one for getting bogged down with dull details.

Scourge really couldn't believe his luck. He'd gone from being stuck in a cosmic prison with no hope of escaping to being busted out by his girlfriend Fiona and her team easy as pie. Unfortunately he'd then been separated from that team somewhere down the highway between dimensions. But not so unfortunately he'd ended up on a planet infested with humans and this dumb red-headed chick had decided to take him in as a pet. He could chill with her for a while until Fiona tracked him down again no problem.

"There, your stupid hedgehog food is ready!" snapped Rosetta, placing a plate of chilli dogs in front of him.

"Sweet!" Scourge cheered, grabbing at the first one. As much as he knew he was his own person now, part of him just couldn't escape the Sonic addiction to chilli dogs. Finishing off the one he was holding, he noted Rosetta's pout and said, "Don't make that face, sweet cheeks; it ruins your lovely looks."

"You think I look lovely?" Rosetta giggled. She'd never had a pet who complimented her before.

"Absolutely, best looking human I've seen for years," Scourge replied. This was a lie, he found her excessive use of eye shadow to be quite jarring, but if it got him free meals then he was willing to keep up the act.

"You're just saying that," she cooed, "Oh, but I can't wait to take you into university to show the Professor. He'll be really impressed that I've found a talking alien hedgehog."

She went on about this Professor Layton a lot. Scourge knew what he looked like only because she had pictures of him, mostly newspaper cuttings, plastered around her house. Had a bit of an obsession, this one.

"Yeah, sure, I'll knock the guy off his feet," Scourge dismissed.

"And then I'll catch him while he's on the floor," she added, wickedly.

He liked that about her. She was quite the evil creature when it came to getting what she wanted. If she'd been a mobian and halfway capable then he might have considered dragging her along with his group, but as things stood she was just a whiny human girl who'd probably scream for Layton's help the whole time.

"Go wild," he told her, then he picked up on an oddly familiar sound from outside the house, "Hey, do you mind if I step out for a while. Us hedgehogs have to run in the garden sometimes and all that."

"Sure, but just come back before I've got to go to my lecture," Rosetta demanded.

"But of course," he purred, taking a mock-bow before heading out through the door. Once he was a suitable distance away and had located the source of the noise his tone changed, "Where on Moebius have you been, Fi?"

"Well forgive me for you not being able to stick to the same track of highway as the rest of us," Fiona replied, hands on her hips, "You'd better not get lost again, I'm not bailing you out for a third time today, Scourge."

"If you don't I could always just come back here and chill with my new human friend," Scourge answered.

"You? Friends with a human? Don't make me laugh!" she dismissed.

"A nice red-headed girl, just like you," he went on.

"You better not get any ideas," she growled.

"Of course not, you're the only girl for me," he assured her. Or she was until she stopped being useful anyway.

Not giving that one an answer, Fiona turned to step through the portal. Without a second thought, Scourge made to go after her until he heard a voice calling for him.

"Alien! Where are you little hedgehog? It's almost time for class," came Rosetta's shrill tone.

He smirked to himself.

"Sorry babe, but this hedgehog won't be anyone's class pet. So long and thanks for all the chilli dogs."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
